


looking out at forever

by WishingTree



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: “Namaari and I are friends now!“ Raya told him enthusiastically, “Real friends! We weren’t for like, a while, but we are now.”“Friends?” Benja asked, trying to hide the amusement he was feeling. He may no longer be as familiar with his daughter as he wished he was, but he knew what smitten looked like, and it looked a lot like that.This was going to be interesting.In which Raya and Namaari are a little bit oblivious, and Chief Benja tries his best.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 498





	looking out at forever

**Author's Note:**

> They probably need time to be socialized properly before they can pick up on any of this potential I really don’t know

Chief Benja had a lot of catching up to do with his daughter. He had missed six entire years of her life, and during that time she had saved the _world_ – he had a lot to make up for.

When Raya reintroduced Namaari to him, it was a quick affair as Chief Virana called for her daughter almost immediately. Namaari gave him an apologetic bow, forming a circle with her hands over her chest in respect before ducking away, and Raya waved as she left.

“Namaari and I are friends now!“ Raya told him enthusiastically, bouncing up on her toes and not taking her eyes off Namaari’s retreating back. “Real friends! We weren’t for like, a while, but we are now.”

“Friends?” Benja asked, trying to hide the amusement he was feeling. He may no longer be as familiar with his daughter as he wished he was, but he knew what smitten looked like, and it looked a lot like this.

“Yep!” Raya bobbed her head happily, staring after Namaari as she joined her mother. “Best friends, I think.”

She fell silent after that, still watching Namaari with a slightly dreamy look on her face, and when Benja glanced over his shoulder, he saw Namaari glancing back as well, ducking her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Raya another little wave.

Well, that was interesting.

Every moment Raya spent by his side was a blessing, and he cherished them all. Oftentimes they would just talk, and he was thrilled to have this time with his daughter, thrilled to listen to Raya chatter about whatever came to her mind.

As a result, he got to hear her talking about Namaari. A lot.

He got more than a couple earfuls about her new friends and their adventures, but most notable were her stories about Namaari.

She would adopt an adoring expression as she spoke, fondness practically radiating off of her, and if he had any doubts before, this definitely put them to rest – his daughter was crushing on Namaari, and she was crushing hard. Though he was even less familiar with Namaari, he was perceptive enough to see that she was feeling the same way about Raya.

He was aware that it was an unusual situation. For him, it had only been a few weeks since they had both been children, so much younger before the world went wrong. It was a strange disparity, but he was determined to get past it and encourage his daughter to live her life exactly how she wanted.

He had a hunch about what exactly that would entail.

Stepping outside, Chief Benja noticed Tuk Tuk sunbathing and made his way over, realizing that the animal was actually angled in a position to watch Raya and Namaari where they were sitting next to each other on the other side of the open garden area.

“Hey buddy,” he greeted, patting Tuk Tuk’s side absently, “What are they up to?”

Tuk Tuk gave a little wiggle in response, and Benja smiled.

“Do you think they’ve realized it yet?” he asked, watching Raya and Namaari blush at each other as they spoke. Namaari said something, reaching out to tug lightly on a lock of Raya’s hair, and Tuk Tuk made an inquiring noise and before shaking his head.

“No, probably not,” Benja agreed, “Not yet.” The two girls seemed to quiet, leaning closer to each other, and Benja readied himself to avert his eyes. “But I’m sure they will.”

He crouched down to scratch under Tuk Tuk’s chin, and they both watched as Namaari suddenly grabbed Raya in a headlock, a teasing expression on her face.

“…Or maybe they won’t?” Benja said uncertainly, and Tuk Tuk gave a squeaking sort of rumble. Benja considered them as they struggled against each other, laughter carrying across the garden, and he smiled at how carefree they were.

“They saved the world,” he decided, “Let’s put a little trust in them.”

Raya hooked her foot around the back of Namaari’s, pushing her backwards and sending them both tumbling to the ground again. They rolled around, tussling with each other, and it ended with Raya pinning Namari down on the grass, both of them flushed and giggling.

Benja stared. “Then again, saving the world is one thing,” he mused, tapping idly at Tuk Tuk’ shell, “I always had faith for that. This seems to be… entirely different.”

Namaari’s arm was still wrapped loosely around Raya’s neck, and now they were just kind of staring at each other. Tuk Tuk made a confused sound and turned his head to look at him, and Benja gave him a rueful smile.

“Yeah,” he said, patting Tuk Tuk again as he straightened and turned to leave, “You got that right, buddy.”

Knocking on Raya’s door one afternoon, Benja wondered if he was being too overbearing. Raya had disappeared a couple hours ago, and though he knew there was no cause for concern, he still wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Come in,” he heard his daughter call out faintly, and he pushed the door open with a careful motion, sticking his head inside to see Raya sprawled out on her bed, hair mussed and blinking at him sleepily.

While that alone wasn’t too much of a surprise, what was unusual about the sight was Namaari lying curled up against her side, fast asleep. The blankets were haphazardly draped across them as if the two of them had fallen asleep before managing to arrange them properly, and he softened at the sight.

“Sorry, Ba,” Raya yawned, turning her head to hide it in the pillow, “We’ve been napping. Did you want something?”

“Not at all,” he whispered as he stepped forward carefully to fix the blanket, pulling it up to their shoulders properly. “Just checking on you.”

He stilled when Namaari shifted in her sleep, but before he could worry about waking her, Raya was pulling her closer and murmuring lowly in her ear. Eyes fluttering shut, she pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Namaari settled as easily as rain.

“Go back to sleep, dewdrop,” he told her once he was sure Namaari was still asleep, and Raya smiled at him drowsily.

“Okay. Thanks, Ba.”

He smoothed her hair down once before turning to leave, moving across the room and then closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

He had a feeling that she was doing okay.

The shift was fairly sudden, and now it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to find Raya and Namaari play fighting in various locations around the palace and its grounds. Benja was happy to see Raya enjoying herself, and it was only mildly inconvenient to have them darting around as they were. Nobody was going to tell off two princesses, much less those who had played such instrumental roles in saving the world.

This went on for weeks, along with the looks and the blushes and the banter, and when no developments became evident, Chief Benja decided to see if he could give Raya a little nudge in the right direction.

Raya was in the middle of recounting the adventure her and Namaari had shared the day before when Benja saw his opening.

“Raya, you really care about Namaari, huh?”

“Of course! She’s my best friend,” she said with a radiant smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and Benja took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to Sisu, ignoring the fact that said dragon was currently rolling around in the sunshine outside.

“Of course, dewdrop.” He considered his options and then waved her towards a nearby bench. “Come, sit with me for a moment.”

She followed obligingly, dropping onto the bench and splaying her legs out, and Benja grinned affectionately before turning to the matter at hand.

“Listen, I know you’ve been through a lot,” he started, unsure about where he was going. Raya’s upbringing had been far from typical, and he wasn’t actually sure what he could ask her to find out if she was dealing with everything properly. He must have been silent too long, because Raya suddenly perked up, pointing outside.

“Look, there’s General Atitaya! Namaari must be done with the Fang meeting, Ba, can I go find her?”

She was practically giddy, and Benja grinned, jerking his head in the direction of the exit. “Go get her, dewdrop.”

She beamed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly before running off, and Benja watched her go with an affectionate smile on his face.

He’d give them some more time before attempting to meddle. They deserved the space to just be however they wanted to be, finally free in a united world.

He was torn out of his musings when Sisu suddenly stuck her head in through the open window right next to him and he jumped, whirling to face her with his hands up.

“Well that didn’t work!” the dragon said cheerfully, and Benja stared.

“What?”

“You convincing them to get together. You got really off track. Can we try it my way now?”

“…Your way?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “I’ve been around for ages, I’ve seen tons of your people romance ways.”

“What’s an example of these ‘people romance ways’ you’re thinking of?” Benja asked in amusement.

“So first, we lie and make them both think the other wants to meet them at some secluded location that’s like, you know, pretty and stuff. Then we make sure they go, and… we leave them there.”

Benja raised an eyebrow, and Sisu bobbed her head quickly.

“Okay, okay, so you don’t like that one! How about this?” She widened her eyes dramatically. “We toss them both into the river.”

Benja waited for more, but Sisu was looking at him expectantly and he realized that was the extent of her plan.

“Maybe we just leave them to figure it out for themselves, actually,” he laughed. “They’ve been fighting to survive since they were kids, they need some time to… live life. Discover things at their own pace.”

Sisu seemed to think about it for a moment, and then she deflated. “That sounds _boring_ ,” she huffed, dropping her chin down to rest on the windowsill.

“I’m sure you’ll get the opportunity to drop them into a river soon,” he reassured her, “Just, maybe wait for a good time.”

Sisu sighed. “Alright, alright, fine,” she grouched, carefully pulling her head back, “If you’re sure.”

Benja nodded his thanks, inclining his head and raising his hands to make a circle above his forehead. Whatever happened, however this played out, Benja was certain about one thing.

He was going to be there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> chief benja thinks he's being smart but raya and namaari are still being idiots (affectionate) on the other side of the palace, and tomorrow sisu's going to toss them into the river. does she actually think it'll help them recognize their Feelings? not really, but she's pretty sure it'll be funny anyways


End file.
